


Sick and Sleepless

by Bunsandpups



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5043385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunsandpups/pseuds/Bunsandpups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You feel like shit; Sam makes you something to help you feel a little better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick and Sleepless

            You grumbled in bed, tossing and turning. The upset stomach wasn’t going to go away for a while, and you just wanted a little sleep. Sleep, however, seemed to be evading you. You couldn’t resist a groan, curling up further on yourself. Just getting an _hour_ would be enough to help you feel better. Sleep was rare in your line of work.

            You heard footsteps padding into your room before you saw Sam. “[Y/N], what’s the matter? Are you hurt?”

            “It’s my stomach.” You can’t really focus well enough to say more beyond that.

            Sam digests this information for a moment, and leaves the room. You can’t help thinking that he’s leaving because this isn’t an urgent situation. However, you definitely hear some noises coming from the kitchen. Is he just getting up for the day?

            Fifteen minutes later, you have your answer. He comes back with a mason jar mug, and you can’t help but laugh. It has cauldrons on it, and you can’t help smiling at how seasonally appropriate it is.

            “A potion for the lovely lady.” This earns a chuckle from you, followed by another groan. He hands you the mug, and you take a sip. It’s not the most pleasant thing, but it does seem to calm you down a little bit. You want to ask him what’s in it, but by the time you’ve finished, you’re too exhausted to talk.

            He takes the mug from your hand and pulls the quilt on your bed back over you. “Get some sleep, [Y/N].” You mumble something happy and affirmative-sounding as you drift into sleep, grateful for how much care Sam gives you.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just some pure fluff because I could really use it (and I have a friend who likes these kinds of fics, and she could use it too). I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
